


It's impossible to be sad with a puppy in your lap

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Series: I wonder if all humans sleep with a stuffed animal. [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: A bit of ridiculous but adorable fluff.  Julian and his stuffed animals.





	It's impossible to be sad with a puppy in your lap

Garak loved to watch Julian sleep.

He was curled up on his side, blanket wrapped around him, chin snuggled against the covers.

As always, Kukalaka rested on a pillow beside him. Garak wondered if every human slept with a stuffed animal. Like any childhood friend, it had been through a lot, and every now and then he'd see Julian stitching up the sides of the bear. It had, after all, been his first patient.

Garak climbed into bed, and Julian stirred, stretching his legs under the blanket, then quieted again. Moments later he was snoring softly.

Garak sighed in contentment and buried his head in Julian’s chest.

As he drifted off to sleep, he heard a noise.

An animal?

It sounded again; it was definitely a bark of some kind.

Julian had talked about getting a pet for ages, and there was a dog rescue visiting the station. It had taken every ounce of restraint to say no while Julian played with the puppies. Dogs were cute, but having one full-time was out of the question. The neediness drove Garak to distraction. And the smell! Still, it was hard to ignore the joy on Julian’s face.

“It's impossible to be sad with a puppy on your lap.”

Garak shook his head. Could Julian have snuck a dog into their quarters? Surely not, the smell would be obvious.

He heard the barking again. What was that?

Lifting the covers, he realized Julian had a new friend. A stuffed dog was wrapped in his arms, with a button that said “Press me and I'll bark.”

Garak stifled his laughter. Julian was persistent.

He lay back down, and his last thought before sleep was he'd better find a way to remove those batteries before morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
